


Rolling Fushimi

by rtz684



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Based on Fushimi Saruhiko, Mentions of Suoh Mikoto and HOMRA, Mentions of Yata Misaki, Other, Rolling Girl, Song - Freeform, This could be considered SaruMi but not necessarily, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtz684/pseuds/rtz684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATENTTION: THIS IS IMPORTANT.</p><p>Hello, Nune here. Okay this is NOT a fic, but a song. More accurately, the lyrics to a song: Rolling Girl. </p><p>This song was originally made by wowaka and sang by Hatsune Miku, it's kind of a sad song and I thought it fitted Fushimi Saruhiko, so I made my own english lyrics to it. The ideal thing would have been to make my own cover but I'm not good at singing and I thought "I'd really like to see this turned into a song, though." </p><p>So I posted it here. Anyone is free to use this lyrics if they want to, as long as they write a comment with the link to the video if they ever share it on the internet. And also add a link to this work in the description of said video. </p><p>That said, I hope they are useful to somebody! It'd made me really happy!<br/>(If you ever want me to make any lyrics for any song in english or spanish you can just leave a comment saying so or send me a mail to: hamsterpurpura@hotmail.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Fushimi

 

 

_Rolling boy~ in this stupid world_

_what could it be~ that you are~ looking for~?_

_Back and forth~ even though you try your best~_

_Nothing can~ ever change. Nothing can ever_ _change~_

_-_

_Just like that~ he came out of the blue_

_A smiling boy not at~ all like you (Saying)_

_"Come on, Saru" "Let's go do that!"_

_"If it's you you could even take over the world"_

_And somehow you~ opened the door._

 -

_CHOURS:_

_//One more time_ One more time__

_You are rolling alone in this stupid life (But)_

_Not anymore__

_because this time__

_there's someone beside you pulling your hand~_

_"In our world" "Just the two of us"_

_You believed in all of his words like an idiot right?_

_Letting~_

_a dream~_

_fly, like a child//_

_-_

_Rolling boys~ in this stupid world_

_You saw a fire burn~ with your eyes~_

_E~ven though_ you don't care about power~_

_He wanted~ to get close. So you went~ with him there~_

_-_

_But somehow~ something started to change_

_Every day he got re~dder and re~dder_

_He changed clothes, changed style__

_even the way he talked and the way he acted-_

_And on~ly looked~ at **him** ~! _

_-_

  _//One more time_ One more time__

_You are rolling alone in this worthless life (Saying)_

_Where are you?__

_Won't you look at me?__

_But he's him no more and doesn't even see you!_

_Only **red**.__

_Only his **team**.__

_Alright already if it is gonna be like this_

_Don't you~ ever~ smile~ at me.//_

_//One more time_ one more time__

_In this rolling world no one's rolling at all (just)_

_One mad man.__

_Picking a fight.__

_All because he is desperate for his atention!_

_But indise,__

_behind his mask__

_There is still **you** who are crying with all your might. _

_"I'm so~rry! Please~, come back_ to me!_"//_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 Hatsune Miku: Rolling Girl original PV

 

Rolling Girl instrumental ver -off vocal-

  

* * *

 

Him referring to Mikoto and Team referring to HOMRA. The song talks about Fushimi and how he meets, befriends and loses Misaki. The last lines are about Fushimi pulling on his sadistic mask imitating his father, but inside him there is still little Fushimi who only wants Yata to be by his side.

 

 

 


End file.
